


Quick pop to the future

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Florence + the Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence is contemplating going out for the day when a big blue box appears in her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick pop to the future

**Author's Note:**

> So this sucks but I remembered hearing that Florence liked Doctor Who at some point and the idea wouldn't leave, haha! I also vaguely remember there being a quote from Matt Smith about Florence which was nice and led me to think they're friends (but it might have all been my imagination, haha!).

Florence stares at the box.  The box which really shouldn't be there. She presses a hand to the blue wood, feels a faint hum and warmth from its smooth surface.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She whispers softly, voice seeming loud in the quiet of her room. Slowly she steps right, fingertips trailing the box as she circles it. Papers crunches under her feet and she is careful to avoid damaging the various trinkets knocked to the floor by the wind which had just swept through. One side has a 'pull to open' sign on it- the side she presumes is the door due to the fact there is a handle.

She smiles at the object.

"Are you-" She begins to speak but the door creaks and she stops where she is, freezing for a moment before ducking back  around the side.

"Oh no." A man's voice, "Wrong place again." A _surprisingly familiar_ man's voice.

She peers around the corner. There's no doubt now.

The man doesn't see her yet as he looks up at the ceiling, mouth slightly agape with a confused expression on his face.

"Definitely not right." He mutters, inspecting the light hanging from her ceiling.

"Hey Matt! How did you get this in here? I can't believe they even let you borrow it!  How did _you_ even get in?" She hugs him and the man wraps his arms around her, patting her back.

"Do I know you?" She lets go, still smiling at him.

"What do you mean- of course you know me!" Florence pauses, steps back again and tries to stop herself from grinning, "Wait! Are you trying to go all 'Doctor' on me?" Matt seems puzzled but smiles anyway.

"I don't think we've met yet, happens sometimes, sorry about that, timey-wimey stuff. Who are you? Also- most importantly- when and where did we meet?" Florence cocks her head to the side, folding her arms over her chest.

"Not to be ungrateful for all... _this_ ," She gestures at the box, "but it's kind of uncomfortable for you to talk to me like we've never met." Matt scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah- I'm sorry about that- it's just I really haven't met you yet." He drops his hand, squinting at her slightly, "Are you sure you haven't confused me for someone you know?" Florence brushes her hair back behind her ear, frowning.

"Look, I appreciate the effort but it's not funny." The man who Florence is beginning to doubt is Matt places his hands on her shoulders, eyebrows lowered as he looks into her eyes seriously.

"No- this isn't a joke. This is very _not_ funny- very _serious_ in fact! What do you know about me? Well, Matt I suppose but you seem to think I'm him so- names! Yes- names too! I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" He gazes at her curiously. She steps back and his hands fall back to his sides.

"Just so you know I'm only playing along so you stop. You look like Matt Smith. He plays the Doctor in Doctor Who at the moment. I'm Florence Welch." He frowns again.

"Nice to meet you Florence, good name. Your parents chose well. Also. What do you _mean_? There's someone who looks like _me_ playing a character called the _Doctor_ in a show on-" He holds his hand in the air, breathes in deeply, "Earth, early twenty-first century? What's it about?" Florence nods, unfolding her arms. The Matt-lookalike seems to find the very idea ridiculous.

"Yes. It's a show about this guy called the Doctor- well, he's a Time Lord really- who picks up companions and takes them on trips around space and time and they have adventures." The man's frown deepens and he looks away, seemingly at the birdcage in the corner of her room.

"This show. How much does it say about the Doctor's past?" His jaw tightens but he doesn't look at her.

"Not much. He's from Gallifrey, a planet with two suns and red grass. He has- _had_ \- a friend from there but the friend died to save him. There was a war between the Time Lords and the Daleks and the Doctor stopped it by burning the planet-"

"-but he regrets it." Finishes the man. Fists clenched and eyes closed, "He regrets it so much." His eyes open and for a second Florence sees every year of his age on his face.

"You are-" He nods, still not looking at her.

"I'm him. The Doctor." She steps towards him again, placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"You had to." He frowns bitterly.

"Doesn't make it any better. Anyway-" As if he had never stopped the Time Lord grins, "I'm obviously here for a reason! There and back- anywhere in space and time! A once-in-a-lifetime trip for Florence Welch!" He offers her his hand as he steps aboard the Tardis, cheeky smile firmly in place, "Coming?" Florence takes his hand and steps inside.

She steps past him, climbing the stairs. Florence  turns, arms outstretched to the ceiling.

"It looks much bigger than on tv!" She laughs excitedly as the Doctor smiles oddly and closes the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out again and run around the box to make sure it's smaller on the outside?" Florence smiles at him,

"That's a thing? People _actually_ do that? I'm fine though- I did that earlier." The Doctor seems a little disappointed but nods.

"Yeah- you'd be surprised." Florence spins, flopping into a chair. The Time Lord makes his way over to the console.

"So- where to Miss Welch?" The woman frowns, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"You know- everyone always thinks they'd know where they'd want to go if they had one chance, one trip in Tardis. I mean I've always had so many ideas but now-" She throws her arms up in the air, sliding down the chair's back slightly, "I can't think of a single one. There's so many possibilities and I could do something mad like visit the end of the universe or swim on Mars or have tea with an alien but I just can't decide." The Doctor smiles warmly.

"Anywhere at any time?" He prompts. Florence lets out a noise of distress, burying her face in her hands. She slumps down further in her seat, letting her hands flop down over the edge of the chair.

"You choose! Or the Tardis- let the Tardis choose!" The Time Lord claps his hands, rubbing them together excitedly.

"Your turn to choose, Sexy! Where are we going this time?" He begins pulling levers and pressing buttons. The Tardis begins to groan, the central column moving up and down.

"Wait! I need to-" The machine settles down again with a thump and Florence finally slips onto the floor with a squawk and a thump, "I need to call Isa!" She manages to right herself but the Doctor's already at the door.

"Too late- we're here!" He rocks back on his heels, trying not to make his excitement too obvious. Florence frowns.

"But I'm wearing this- I can't go out like this!" The Doctor looks at her confusedly.

"We don't even know where we are yet! And why not- you look fine.  Very jealous of the hair- always wanted to be ginger." Florence sighs.

"It's dyed and I'm wearing pyjamas. Where's the wardrobe? You have one somewhere around here, right?" The Time Lord pouts, pointing to one of the corridors.

"Fifth left, third door on the right, second left, first door on the left." Florence thanks him and manages to find her way to the wardrobe without too much trouble other than stubbing her toe on a doorway and tripping over a book left in the middle of the hall. She's sure it will bruise. Among the various things thrown everywhere Florence finds a pair of jeans, a simple shirt and a patterned jacket and about five billion pieces of clothing she wants to add to her growing collection.

She's not a hoarder, honest!

She puts her pyjamas in a bag so she doesn't forget them, swinging it over her shoulder and adding a hat from the stand near the door which is overflowing.

The Doctor waits impatiently, pretending to read a book when she returns. It's tossed to the side carelessly and Florence wonders if that's how the one in the middle of the corridor had ended up there.

"Ready?" He asks, practically leaping over to the door, hand hovering over the surface. Florence laughs, joining him.

"Yes." The Doctor pushes open the door, holding it open for Florence. She steps through, seeing blue sky and grey buildings.

"It's London." She marvels at the familiar city, "Definitely." Florence steps further out onto the pavement with a small laugh. The door closes behind her and she hears the lock click.

"Strange. Why would the Tardis take us back to Earth? What's the year? Still early twenty-first century. You- you there?" Florence ignores him, looking up to the skyline as he talks to himself. Her mouth falls open.

"So! The year is-" Florence stops him.

"Don't tell me." The Doctor frowns then follows her gaze.

"I see. That's why we're here." The Time Lord mutters to himself. Florence can't tear her gaze away.

"That's me. That's my face- up there." People walk around the two of them, several grumbling their complaints. The Doctor nods.

"It is. Funny that." Florence releases a breath.

"It's my future. That's terrifying- my face is going to be all up in the sky and-"

"Excuse me?" A girl only slightly taller than Florence smiles disbelievingly. Florence focuses on her, mid-break-down.

"Are you Florence Welch?" She asks almost reverently, "From Florence and the Machine." She adds, blushing slightly. Florence nods, still panicking internally and not focusing entirely on the conversation.

"Yeah, I am." The girl's eyes widen and a huge grin breaks out across her face.

"Can I get an autograph? I can't believe it's you! I've always wanted to meet you! I'm sorry I'm just so excited- you're brilliant and your music is beautiful and amazing and I just can't believe it's you!" Florence blinks confusedly then smiles.

"Thank you so much. What would you like me to sign?" The girl scrambles in her bag, pulling out a notebook and a pen and handing them over. Florence nods in approval.

"I like the pattern. Who's it to?"

"Emma. Thank you- that means a lot from you!" Emma blushes and Florence smiles, writing her message and then passing the book back over. The girl reads over the message and closes the notebook, holding it against her chest.

"I don't think I'll be able to use this pen or notebook again." Emma says seriously. Florence laughs, hugging her fan.

"Take care!" The girl hugs her back tightly, unbelieving of her luck. They release each other and Emma sniffs slightly as Florence turns around, heading back to the Tardis.

"I still can't believe it- I love you so much!" Florence smiles, spinning around again.

"Love you too!" She feels a bit silly but the look on the girl's face is more than enough to make her smile wider.

The Tardis feels warmer in a strange way when she steps back inside.

The Doctor smiles.

"Ready to go home?" Florence breathes in deeply, eyes closed and nods.

"I think I am."

The ride home is more shaky than the ride there but the Doctor does manage to make it to her bedroom.

"Have a good life, Florence Welch." He smiles a little sadly as she exits the Tardis.

"Goodbye Doctor." She smiles back, "And thank you so much." The Time Lord waves as the doors close and soon her room is looking almost as she left it aside from a few pieces of paper fluttering to the floor.

Her phone buzzes and she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Florence! Where've you been?" Isa shouts across the line, "I've been messaging you for hours!" Florence smiles, imagining the look on her friend's face right now.

"I just went out to get some tea." She says the first thing she can think of.

"Without your phone?"

"Yes." Florence replies sheepishly.

"You are so lying!" Her best friend groans.

"It's not a lie!" But Florence is laughing too  much for it to be convincing, "You won't believe me when I tell you!" She adds, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
